


Come As You Are

by sunyoulie



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, boiz bein boiz u know the drill, changhyun and gyujin are hopelessly in love, honestly why did i write this lol, hwanhee is emotional, mild smut maybe??, min yoongi and a few others make appearances lol, wooseok is the devil, yein is confused and just wants a bf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyoulie/pseuds/sunyoulie
Summary: In which up10tion is still in high school and Yein has a hard time with his feelings (as do the other boys)





	1. God Hates Me(tm)

**Author's Note:**

> "hey man what if u10t was in high school wouldn't that be wack" aka that time i forgot about the essay i was given and decided to ignore it and write this Garbage instead.   
> hope u enjoy My Trash

Yein was almost positive that whatever god there was, it was out to get him. And in this case, it was Lee Sungjun.   
Stupid Sungjun and his stupid pretty face and his stupid laugh- Oh god, he saw me! He saw me! Yein quickly tore his eyes off the tall boy and hugged the stack of books to his chest.  
Volunteering at the high school’s library was a blessing and a curse to Seon Yein. A blessing in the fact that he got to spend all of his lunch period organizing books and helping out students who had no idea how to navigate the shelves. A curse in the sense that his stupid, tall crush spent lunch in there teasing his friend Gyujin.

“Gyu, listen. I love you, but I really don’t care about your love for astronomy, I’m still gonna make a twitter account for roasting NASA.” Yein heard Sungjun’s (quite loud) voice from behind a bookshelf, smiling down at a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. The bunny like boy began placing the books on their respective shelves, continuing to listen on the other boys’ conversation.  
“Hyung! It isn’t NASA’s fault that there aren’t aliens.”  
“You don’t know that, Han! They aren’t trying hard enough-” Sungjun’s voice was starting to pitch up, like it did when he was defensive. Yein felt his chest got a little tight at the sound.  
“You play way too many video gam- You were watching conspiracy videos again, weren’t you?” Gyujin sighed from the other side of the bookshelf.  
Yein mentally apologized to the boy for having to debate with Sungjun, both of them wouldn’t give up any time soon, and he knew that from listening to their conversations on a daily basis.   
Wow, am I that creepy? Yein wanted to smack himself with one of the textbooks in the cart next to him, but kept pushing it along, putting novels here, fixing the position of a book there, and then he reached the point where all that he had left to put back, were the books on the high shelves. He huffed and paused, eyes lighting up.  
I finally have an excuse to talk to him!   
The boy mentally prepared himself to go talk to Sungjun, anxiety starting to bubble in his stomach. Sure, he had encounters with the older boy before, but only shy smiles and “Thank you for checking out this book, have a good day!”. Yein groaned and stomped his foot; he didn’t have a way out, did he?   
Yein walked up to the table Sungjun was sitting at, playing with the hem of his pale yellow sweater. Sungjun didn’t notice him immediately, which granted Yein a few seconds to admire how his hair was done, and the way his red and black hoodie fell over his hands.   
He’s so cute….  
Yein was snapped out of his little trance by Sungjun looking up at him from where he sat, phone in his hand with Google open.   
The shorter boy was sporting a light pink on his cheeks now, offering a small smile.   
“Hi Gyujun-ah, Sungjun-hyung.” He nodded to both of the boys, heart hurting at the way Sungjun’s boxy glasses slipped down his nose a little.   
Lucky for Yein, Gyujin was in his book club and knew about his (not so) little crush on the junior.   
“Gyu, do you mind if I borrow Sungjun for a bit?” Yein turned to the older of the three, “that is, if you wouldn’t mind?” His face felt warmer than before.   
Gyujin, bless his heart, got the hint. “Go for it, hyung. He’s starting to annoy me with his conspiracies.” His eyes narrowed at his taller hyung, who just shrugged his shoulders. Gyujin just picked up his phone and started texting someone, smiling a little whenever he got a reply.   
Yein patted the younger boy on the shoulder, “So?”  
Sungjun stood up, which only served to make Yein feel even smaller than before. The younger of the boys walked Sungjun to his cart with the books. “I uh- I can’t reach the top shelf.” Yein started playing with the collar of his shirt, “Could you maybe help put them up there? Since you’re…. Tall?” He smiled sheepishly up at Sungjun. “I completely understand if you don’t want to, I mean I know it’s an inconvenie-”  
“I can help you out,” Sungjun smirked, “Shorty.”  
Yein wanted to scream. He got a nickname from his crush after waiting months, and it was Shorty of all things. “Thanks.” He mumbled, turning to grab a book and hand it to Sungjun, “This one goes here.”

 

~

 

Yein laughed, “You actually stayed up for three days just to prove that you could finish the game?!”   
Sungjun nodded, “Yeah, I- I don’t like being proven wrong very much.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush dusting his tanned skin.   
He’s so cute, oh my god.   
The two boys put the books away successfully, Sungjun only dropping two on Yein’s foot. He didn’t mind much, and each time, the taller boy would lean down and put a hand on his shoulder, asking frantically, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry. Are you sure you’re alright, shorty pants?”   
Sure, the nickname was awful, and his foot hurt a little, but it was a step up from barely knowing the older boy.   
Sungjun leaned forward on the table, ignoring all the weird glances, “You know, Yein, you look like a little bunny rabbit.”  
Yein tilted his head, sure, he’s been told that before, but from Sungjun it felt more like a compliment.  
“And you look like a walking pole, do you even eat?”  
“I had half a pizza for breakfast.”  
Yein frowned, “That is not healthy! Tomorrow I’m bringing you a lunch.” He often made his younger friends lunches, who would probably end up eating dirt for lunch if Yein wasn’t there to take care of them.   
“I’m not complaining, but you don’t ha-”  
“Lee Sungjun, do not test me. I see that you still eat Lunchables.”  
The older blushed at that, “So forward.” He sighed. “Fine. But I’ll make it up to you.”  
What does that mean? Yein furrowed his brows, “.... Okay?”  
The two boys continued their conversation, somehow getting into how passionate Sungjun was about conspiracy theories.  
The bell rang, and Sungjun left Yein with a hug around the shoulders and a “See you tomorrow, Bun.”   
Now, that nickname had Yein’s heart doing flips. 

Maybe he’s warming up to me.   
Yein collected his things and walked out of the library, hope evident in his smile when he reached his next class. 

The boy sat down in his seat, math was always his least favorite class, but at least he was decent at it. 

 

~

 

“What’s with all the smiling?” Wooseok poked Yein’s with the eraser of his pencil, “You’ve been smiling all period, and it’s kinda creepy.”  
Yein looked over at his friend, raising an eyebrow, “Says the boy who threatened his crush with the prop swords in drama.”  
“Point taken, point taken.”   
Yein rolled his eyes, and Wooseok sat staring at him expectantly. They had their silent fight for a good five minutes until Yein sighed and broke, “I had lunch with Sungjun and he, uh, he helped me put books away.”  
“Yein. You, are my friend and I care about you, but you need to just grow a pair and ask him.”  
Yein looked at Wooseok, who had on that plain expression he always wore. He wanted to smack it off his face, “It’s not my fault I’ve never had a crush on someone before….”


	2. I Have Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if u noticed but this fic is really Yein centric. anyways Sungjun is confused, Yein has two sons, Gyujin hates his life, and Changhyun is whipped.

“Oh, come on, hyung!”  
“Please! Please make pasta again!”  
Yein was supposed to be walking to his third period, but was interrupted by the two freshmen that he basically mothered- Hwanhee and Dongyeol. Both of the younger boys were tugging or hanging on him, Hwanhee pulling on his wrist, and Dongyeol with his arms around Yein’s waist.  
How did I end up with children? Let alone kids that are taller than me?!   
He sighed, “Fine. I’ll make you your pasta.” He shuffled out a paper bag from his backpack, handing it to the older freshman, “Hwanhee, here’s your lunch,” Yein turned to face a hopeful looking Dongyeol, “and Dongyeol, I don’t trust you to eat by yourself, not after the salad incident. So come get it at lunch.”   
Dongyeol crossed his arms and pouted, “Hwan-ah gets to feed himself! Why not me?”  
“You put Chuck e Cheese coins in the vending machine thinking that it would work.” Hwanhee snorted at his own comment, only to get an elbow to the stomach, left hunched over and wheezing while his best friend continued to pester Yein about his lunch. 

The freshmen ended up clinging onto Yein, even after he reached his third class of the day.  
Will they ever grow up? The boy shook his head and sighed. At least culinary class was fun- and Minsoo was there!   
Yein took his seat next to the red haired junior, who smiled at him with that charming grin of his. If Yein wasn’t pining over Sungjun, he’d probably be drooling over Go Minsoo himself. Every other girl in the school- and some boys- had at least heard of him, if not have a crush on him.   
“I heard about your little lunch with Sungjun,” Minsoo was playing with his nails, nonchalant.   
Yein raised an eyebrow, “Who told you?” He tried to sound intimidating, and it would’ve worked if his voice were three octaves deeper.   
“Jinwook-hyung did.” Minsoo looked up and smiled, “He saw the whole thing while he was in there.”  
Great, that’s fantastic, that means Jinwook saw Yein blushing and stumbling over his words in front of Sungjun. And if Jinwook knew, everybody knew. Stupid class president hyung. Leave it to that short senior.  
“He said Sungjun looked happy to be around you, Yeinnie.” Minsoo rubbed Yein’s back when he laid his head on the table in front of him. “Stop being so dramatic, we’re making cookies.”  
Yein’s head perked up a little when cookies were mentioned, he loved to make them. “You serious?”  
Minsoo laughed and nodded, “Now help me get everything for them.”

 

~

 

Sungjun went through all his classes fairly anxious. He couldn’t put a finger on why he felt like this, but he figured it was just an upset stomach. He was normally easy going and went with the flow of things, cracking jokes and laughing to break the tension.   
He sat bored in his graphic design class, leaning back in his chair and groaning.   
“What’s wrong with you?” Changhyun put his headphones around his neck, speaking before actually looking over at Sungjun, bored.   
“I don’t really know.” That was an obvious lie and Changhyun could tell. He just gave his taller friend a slow blink in response.  
Sungjun just sighed, looking at the keyboard in front of him. “Ever since yesterday with Yein I’ve been out of it.”  
Changhyun nodded, studying the other’s composure. “You like the kid?”  
Sungjun’s head whipped around to look at Changhyun, confused. “I don’t think I like guys, B.”   
“I said the same thing, and now I’m dating an honor roll student with the best eyebrows around.”  
Gross, Changhyun always talked about his boyfriend, open about even the most intimate details of their relationship. His boyfriend, however, would just blush when the topic was brought up, smiling down at his phone and stuttering out his shy responses.   
Sungjun groaned and looked up at the ceiling, Changhyun slipping on his headphones again to block out the other’s moping. 

He spent the rest of the period writing things down, just his thoughts. Sungjun’s mind felt too muddled and he didn’t like it. There wasn’t any cheat code to figure out why he was feeling so off today, and that was just even more frustrating. His mind kept going back to Yein. Yein’s smile, his bunny teeth, the way he tried so hard to keep eye contact. It all made Sungjun feel confused and upset him even further. He just scribbled on his papers, earning himself a pat on the back by his friend. 

 

~

 

Yein found himself anxious at lunch, sitting in the library with Gyujin.   
“Don’t be ridiculous, hyung. He likes having you around, that’s a start.”  
Yein folded his head on the table, head resting on top of them. “I don’t know what to do. Changhyun did said he isn’t uh, you kno-”  
“Gay? No. Changhyn said he isn’t, but I’m his best friend, and I think he lands on the gay spectrum somewhere. He’s probably just confused.” Gyujin took a bite of his sandwich when the little devils- Hwanhee and Dongyeol- showed up.  
“Yeinnie!”  
“Shh!” Yein put a hand over each of their mouths. “We’re in a library.”   
Dongyeol licked the palm of Yein’s hand, causing him to pull it away with a grimace. “Hyung, I came for my lunch.”  
“And decided to drag Hwanhee with you?”   
“He came willingly…. With some bribery.” Dongyeol smiled, proud of himself. Hwanhee just played with the strings of his sweatshirt, looking for a way to escape. 

“Ah! We got visitors?” Sungjun walked to the wooden table in the back of the library where the boys were. “Who are these two?” He set his (over) decorated backpack on the table, sliding into one of the chairs, gesturing towards the freshman standing behind Yein, one draped over his shoulders, the other waving.   
“That’s Dongyeol and I’m Hwa-”   
“Hwanhee!” Dongyeol all but shouted, letting go of Yein and putting his arm over Hwanhee, who just whined.   
“And I’m Sungjun.” The tallest boy laughed and opened his bag, taking out a water bottle.

 

Yein ended up giving Dongyeol his lunch, doing what could be called shoving him and Hwanhee out of the library, glaring until the doors closed behind them. He walked back to his friend and crush, slumping down in his seat. “They’re gone.”  
Sungjun shrugged, “I don’t know, I was starting to like them.”  
“You just liked them because they listened to and liked your conspiracy theory about lizard tunnels.” Gyujin rolled his eyes, “I have to go meet Changhyun. Bye Yeinnie, Sungjun.”   
“Don’t get pregnant.”   
Yein laughed lightly at Sungjun’s comment, left alone with the taller boy. 

“Hey, Yein. Do you play any video games?” Sungjun held up his handheld gaming system, the same blue as his backpack.  
How cute. That’s his favorite color.   
Yein wasn’t very experienced with video games, he usually lost board games, so he’d probably be even worse at ones involving technology.   
“No…. I’m not the best at them.” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.   
Something spiked on Sungjun and it fluttered up to his chest. “Wanna hang out then? I can teach you controls and stuff.” His eyes lit up, “You could stay the night and we cou-”  
“Yes.” Yein answered faster than he anticipated. “I-it sounds fun.”

The boys discussed the date that Yein would be going over, what snacks to bring, and plots of games he might like. To Yein, it felt nice and warm and made him fuzzy. Until he remembered one thing, Sungjun’s lunch.

He reached into his backpack, bringing out a brown paper bag with a smiley face on it. Yein handed the bag the Sungjun. “Eat next period, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow, Junnie.” He hoped it was okay to call Sungjun that.  
He only grinned, nearly crushing Yein in a hug, head resting atop the younger’s, “Thank you, Bunny.”  
The hug felt so right to Yein, and it only sent a bright blush to his cheeks. “It’s no problem at all.” Yein put his arms around Sungjun’s waist, the hug over all too quickly.


	3. Ceiling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yein: I made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this took longer than intended. Next one should be up soon tho

It was friday, and Yein had his schedule pretty packed. First, he had to make sure his two freshmen (Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum)got their lunches in the morning, then at lunch, he had his book club meeting, and then after school, he was going over to Sungjun's house. He couldnt believe that he had actually agreed, and as soon as Sungjun was done asking too! How embarrassing.  
Yein sat in the room that book club was usually held in, meaning the lounge room of the library, with a very heated Gyujin.   
"Hyung, I just don't understand. Why would he choose going to the mall with Sooil over lunch with me?" Gyujin's hands were flying about while Hwanhee walked through the door, flopping down next to Yein on one of the lounge chairs.  
He continued his rant, "After all the times we had se-"   
Yein was quick to act, reaching to cover Hwanhee's ears, "Soup! Soup! After all the times they had soup!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the younger boys shoulder. Hwanhee just tilted his head, confused.   
Gyujin was still fuming when the meeting had started, slumped into the old couch, arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips.  
Poor Changhun was going to have to put up with a storm later. Yein pitied him for a few seconds before Minsoo spoke, talking about the chapter they had read that week. 

Club had went smoothly for everyone, excluding the still fuming Gyujin. And Yein was anxious about the hours to come. Was Sungjun's room neat? What colors were the walls in his house? Was was his family like? Ugh, Yein was so confused, and a little scared. 

~

Sungjun was excited to say the least, and for reasons he couldn't put his finger on. He waited after school for Yein, right where he told him where he would be.   
When he saw the boy looking aroumd, Sungjun waved his hand in the air a bit comically, jogging over to greet his friend. "Hey. I almost thought you got lost."   
At this, Yein blushed. He did get lost, sort of. Dongyeol had found sight of Yein, tackling him with Wooseok in tow, Hwanhee chasing after the two sluggishly. The three had teased Yein about going over to Sungjun's. (Dongyeol found out from Hwanhee who found out from Wooseok).   
Yein just smiled and shrugged, "Cheech and Chong found me, and they brought Satan."   
Sungjun knew exactly what that meant, and just nodded his head with understanding, "Well, let's go home! There's lots of games for you to learn about!" 

~

 

Yein let Sungjun guide him to his house. "Oh look, mom's home!" He grinned back at the shorter boy and fished his house key out of his backpack, opening the door for Yein and calling out to his mom.  
Yein finally felt the anxiety set in his stomach. He entered the house and nervously played with the ends of his sleeves, looking around. The house was warm and homey, it felt welcoming to be in. And Yein was welcomed with a warm smile from Sungjun's mother.   
The woman came out of the living room holding a book. She had hair that was slightly wavy, going down to her shoulders with bangs. She fixed her glasses and walked up to Yein, just a bit taller than he. "Oh, you must be Yein! Sungjun's been looking forward to having you stay the night." She hugged Yein, and Yein actually hugged her back, a small smile forming on his lips.  
Sungjun crossed his arms, "Mom!"   
She just smiled back and patted Yein's back, then went back into the living room area. Yein was left flustered, blushing and looking at his feet. Was he always this shy?   
Sungjun just shook his head and led Yein up to his room.   
"Sorry, it's a little messy, but I cleaned up most of it!" He smiled and opened the door to his room, decorated with years worth of stickers. Of the stickers, were the letters of his name, surrounded by little stars and rocket ships. Yein found it quite cute.   
The two boys entered the room, it was cozy, and there were more stars on the ceiling! These ones were glow in the dark, and Yein found himself smiling up at them.   
Sungjun sat down on his queen sized bed (he was too tall for a full), adorned with a red and blue comforter, same color pillow cases. There were a few stuffed animalslined at the foot of the bed.   
It was definitely a Sungjun room. Yein stepped over a purple sweater on the floor, and sat on the bed next to his tall friend. He opened his backpack and pulled out a couple bags, "I didn't know if I should've brought snacks or anything, so uh, I did anyways." He smiled shyly and put the bags down on Sungjun's lap, who smiled widely. "Oh, sweet! I love these!" He held up a bag of cheets, grinning widely. 

 

~

 

The two boys spent the afternoon playing video games. Well, it was more or less Sungjun trying to show Yein how to work the controls and such.   
They had started with Call Of Duty, but the violence only made Yein jump and shiver. So Sungjun suggested a more calm game. 

It was 7:00 now, and Yein was playing a cooking game on Sungjun's hand held device. He had Sungjun laying across his lap, far too focused on shooting enemy ships on his cell to notice that the other was staring at him.   
Sungjun looked so nice with his features illuminated by his phone. Yein almost wanted to reach out and pet his hair, actually putting his hand out, but retracting it as soon as he realized what he was doing.   
He blushed, snapping out of his trance when the game made a whirring sound, and then a boom. Yein jumped, which startled Sungjun.  
He looked up from his resting place at Yein, "Hey. You alright?"  
Yein worried his bttom lip, nodding and hoping that Sungjun couldn't see his blush.   
It was a little dim in the bedroom, Sungjun having turned the lights off an hour ago and deciding that the fairy lights strung across his walls were a better option.   
Sungjun just smiled up at Yein and rolled over onto his back.  
This felt all too intimate to Yein, and for whatever reason, it was okay. It felt okay. 

The two sat like that for a while, not sharing many words, just enjoying each other. And Yein felt a little tug at his heart when the taller boy sat up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He scratched his hair and turned to Yein, "You hungry? I can go get us some food or something."  
Or something.  
Something.  
Yein definitely wanted something. He wanted to kiss Sungjun more than ever right now. He looked so relaxed and sleepy, and damn if it wasn't the most adorable thing Yein had seen.  
He reached out and touched Sungjun's wrist, his skin was so warm.  
"C-can I do something before you go?"  
Before Sungjun could answer, Yein leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Sungjun's lips.


End file.
